The present invention relates to integrated circuits, and more particularly to formation of widened contact areas for making electrical contact to conductive features of the integrated circuits.
A conductive feature may have to be widened to accommodate a contact opening. In FIG. 1 (top view), conductive line 102 has a widened portion 102X to accommodate a contact opening 102C formed in an overlying dielectric (not shown).
It is desirable to facilitate formation of widened areas such as 102X.